


How About Lasertag?

by tbhtooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, this is dumb and short okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhtooru/pseuds/tbhtooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unofficially titled: maki u ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Lasertag?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the hkqnet gift exchange for @hanavmaki  
> jeez i hope you like it

Matsukawa always seemed to be the master of everything. Ask anyone around him and they won't hesitate to think of something. He's an absolutely fantastic volleyball player, he's got a great sense of humor, and he can even recite the first 184 digits of pi. But there's one thing that he can't do well in the slightest, despite practice. Laser tag. He hides in obvious places, is super unsteady when it comes to shooting, and never notices when someone sneaks up behind him in time to defend himself.

 

"We should all do something together after graduation!" Oikawa exclaims, bringing the 3rd years' lunch conversation back to life.

"Like what?" Iwaizumi asks.

"How about laser tag?" Hanamaki suggests, the sly grin on his face seeping into his words.  
Hanamaki could almost feel Matsukawa's glaring eyes on him, but refused to pay him any attention.

"I'm okay with that," Oikawa replies, "what about you guys? Matsun, Iwa-chan?"

“Oh, I’m not a big fan of-” Matsukawa says, unable to finish before Iwaizumi answers.

"That's good enough for me."

"Wait I don't know if-" Matsukawa starts, before being interrupted by Oikawa.

"Then laser tag it is!"

“I’m starting to think that you guys don’t really care about what I have to say”

 

The rules were set: 30 minutes in the field, free for all, 2 lives each. 

“How about laser tag?” Matsukawa mimicked under his breath, “I’m Maki, and I know exactly what Matsun is bad at, and I want to watch him suffer.”

Matsukawa swiftly turns around as he finishes complaining. Before he has time to process what’s in front of him Hanamaki pulls the trigger on his gun. Matsukawa’s vest lights up in bright red signifying the cool-down process until he can be shot again has begun.

“Looks like someone’s unhappy with my sport of choice,” Hanamaki begins, his ever-present cocky smirk growing. Matsukawa considers running and finding somewhere to hide, but before he can move Hanamaki is pushing him into a corner, arms pressing against the wall on either side of Matsukawa’s face, “I really wonder why. See, I quite enjoy laser tag.”

“You’re just happy because you’ve finally found something that you’re better than me at.”

“Oh, is that why you think I chose laser tag? Because I know that I’m better than you at plenty of things”

“Hmmm, is that so? Name one.”

“I’d say I’m fairly good at kissing” 

Hanamaki leaned in a bit closer with his last word. This is how they always were. They spoke flirtatiously and kept leaning in, until one would pull away so this shouldn’t have set Matsukawa off like it did. But something about how close they were set butterflies in his stomach. Something about the way their breaths intertwined and became one made his knees weak. Something about how beautifully soft and gloriously kissable Hanamaki’s lips looked sent a shiver down his spine. Something about his half-lidded eyes set Matsukawa’s heart racing.

“Prove it.” He whispers, almost directly into Hanamaki’s mouth.

Their lips meet, and it starts out dry and chapped. Matsukawa reminds himself to wear chapstick next time he goes laser tagging. Hanamaki is the first to open his mouth, his tongue flicking over Matsukawa’s lower lip. In the beginning, it’s slow and warm, but it doesn’t take long for their making out to become more passionate.

After what feels like hours, but was really only short minutes, Matsukawa and Hanamaki pull away from each other.

“Do you still think you’re a better kisser, Maki?” Matsukawa asks, in a low voice.

“Hmmm,” Hanamaki takes a moment to pause before answering, “The data appears to be inconclusive. I guess we’ll have to run a few more experiments over a series of dates.”

“Fine by me”

Hanamaki begins to walk away but before he’s out of sight he turns around, “Matsun? One last thing,” He brings up his gun and pulls the trigger, taking Matukawa’s second and final life, “Have fun in the afterlife!”

“You sly bastard.” Matsukawa mutters, smile still plastered on his face from the kiss

Matsukawa is no better at laser tag than before, but now he knows not to object when Hanamaki suggests playing.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the post "take me laser tagging and then push me in the corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"


End file.
